barge_buddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Party
Current Roster '''Roya Ravenheart''' (played by Elise Beauchamp) A human slayer born and raised in Magnimar, although she was sold at a young age to an assassins’ guild. Working under the codename “the Shrike,” she was tasked with subterfuge, deception, and murder for much of her life. On an assignment to find and kill a fellow assassin gone rogue, Roya took a side job to hunt a bounty and met Ezmorn, Keverra, Koh’Krii, Gilfred, and Nerlin, deciding soon after to travel with them. Roya is practical and efficient, but can be cold or standoffish at best and antagonistic at worst, even to her “allies.” '''Rayne Belas''' (played by Matt Wuertzer) A kitsune swashbuckler and arcanist, born to a noble family in Seyron, in Semele. Trained by her brother in magic and swordplay, Rayne’s family was killed during an uprising in her city, and she alone was able to flee, escaping to Magnimar with the help of some loyalists. From there, she eked out a living on the streets until she was able to travel to Sanctum, where she met Roya, Gilred, Nerlin, and Ezmorn. Rayne tends to be upbeat and sweet, and while she’s determined and eventually wants to return to her home, she currently wants to help her companions and friends as much as she can. '''Rava''' - a faerie dragon in search of a lost friend, who has also taken a liking to Rayne. '''Acera Shadeborn''' (played by Ryan Kramer) A fetchling sky stalker and arcane archer, originally born in the Plane of Shadows. Her father, subservient to a powerful umbral dragon, hid Acera and her mother from the dragon and raised the child in secret for five years. Eventually, her father smuggled Acera and her mother out from the Plane of Shadows, but was killed by the dragon in the process. Acera’s mother then raised her daughter in Sanctum, where Acera eventually became a hippogriff-riding guard for the city. She met Roya, Felix, Rayne, Gilfred, and Envaris after being sent by a Sanctum council member to assist them in their goals. Acera is determined and stalwart, but can be a bit overbearing when opinions clash. '''Talyn''' - a hippogriff, and Acera’s animal companion. Acera met and befriended Talyn in the Thuulian mountains on assignment. '''Joy Goddard '''(played by Sydney Engelstein) A changeling spiritualist hailing from a small Sanctum town. Although she has the telltale mismatched eyes of a changeling, Joy appears mostly elven and was raised with some manner of normality despite her heritage; however, her consciousness eventually bonded with the ghost of her dead hag mother and she inadvertently killed her foster mother. She fled her home and traveled with wandering Pharasmian monks, but due to disagreements on doctrine and Joy’s usage of necromancy to help save a dying friend, she was forced to leave. She has been wandering the world alone since then, until meeting Roya, Felix, Rayne, Gilfred, Envaris, and Acera. Joy's insightful and kind nature helped her become fast friends with most of the party, but some find her suspicious. Although she has professed openly about wanting to free herself from the monster inside her, Joy's ease with deceit and ability to hide her true emotions are a double edged sword that make her both useful and hard to trust. '''Briunn''' - Joy’s phantom, the hate-filled ghost of her dead hag mother. Briunn has a habit of manipulating her daughter and seeding her mind with dark thoughts, although she is also the source of Joy’s necromantic powers. '''Kassian''' (played by Rian Martinez) A human shaman, born in Semele. '''Azriel''' - a snake, and Kassian’s spirit animal. '''Rhosyn''' (played by Megan Elliott) An elven barbarian, wielding an obscenely large greatsword. '''Felix''' (NPC) A young human man from the city of Kald who was transformed into a werewolf by a former lover. He lived a fairly ordinary life until meeting the man who sired him as a lycanthrope, and after his transformation, he was disowned by his parents and forced to leave Kald, becoming abandoned by his lover soon after that. He was then taken in by an elven werebear, and he met Roya, Rayne, Ezmorn, Gilfred, and Envaris when leaving the town of Theron to travel to Halverion. Felix is soft-spoken and generally timid, although he has a tendency to become unflinchingly loyal toward people who show some manner of caring for him. He is currently seeking a cure for his newfound lycanthropy. Former Members '''Keverra''' (played by Corinne Sartori) An aasimar medium from a small Kaldian town with the ability to channel several legendary spirits from many years ago. Typically works as a prostitute in various cities. Most recently traveled with Koh'krii, Nerlin, Gilfred, Ezmorn, and Roya to collect a bounty, but left the party in Thuladin after a near-death experience. '''Koh’Krii''' (played by Matt Wuertzer) A grippli ranger who left his home in Jungor Swamp after witnessing the brutal grippli genocide of bullywugs. After wandering and serving as a mercenary and wilderness guide on the road, he pursued the bounty on Laeroth and met his future traveling companions. He is loyal to his friends and fears being helpless as his friends suffer, but he can be slow to trust new people. His ultimate goal is to find his place in the world. Koh left his companions about a month after the siege in Sanctum to help his people in Jungor with a new threat. '''Sobek''' - Koh’s giant riding gecko. Combat trained and purchased in Thuladin. '''Nerlin''' (played by Emily McClary) A bastard daughter of nobles, Nerlin is a young half-elf who was sent away to learn to become a druid. She eventually left her place of teaching to wander the world and to practice her craft, and joined with her current traveling companions while seeking out the bounty on Laeroth. She is levelheaded but quiet, and she can be fearful and distrusting of nobles (since she fears her heritage becoming found out). She is also intensely curious when meeting new types of creatures. She left the party in Theron, just before the attack by Silverclaw. '''Honey''' - A badger, and Nerlin’s animal companion. '''Visrild''' (played by Ryan Kramer) A wereboar-kin skinwalker barbarian, wielding a giant greataxe and a greatsword. First met in Theron, although his past remains a mystery. He left the party in Halverion briefly after joining them. '''Ezmorn''' (played by Ryan Kramer) A human wizard. The youngest and smallest of his family, Ezmorn was bullied by his larger brothers and neglected by his parents. He learned about one of his ancestors, a powerful mage, and discovered his own magical prowess, but after an unfortunate incident with a well, he killed one of his older brothers and was driven out of his home. Ezmorn eventually found his way to a college in Alryne and studied magic, but was discontented with the slow progress of his studies, so he left to learn more magic at his own pace and become as powerful as possible. He is very intelligent and tends to be thoughtful, but he sees people as tools to be used rather than friends. His greatest fear is helplessness, although he is also somewhat apprehensive about swimming. Killed by a winged chupacabra while investigating attacks in a small Kaldian town. '''Gilfred''' (played by Mike Goldman) A tiefling magus, orphaned at a young age, and met with repeated prejudice due to his infernal nature. He wandered for years, doing whatever he could to get by (a thief at one point, a fighter at another, a barber later still) before becoming essentially adopted by a Sanctum tavern owner and working in his tavern, Charon’s Keep. When the tavern owner died and left Gilfred the tavern, the sedentary lifestyle looming before him caused him to leave and go adventuring, where he met his current traveling companions while seeking Laeroth's bounty. He seeks excitement and tends to be witty, although he can sometimes be cold and he secretly fears rejection. Also a pyromaniac. He left the party in Kald after the death of Envaris. =